


Big Kahuna Burger

by anothersadplanet



Category: GREY the Webcomic
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby decides to 'have fun' with the girl from the Big Kahuna Burger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Kahuna Burger

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS GRAPHIC RAPE OK this is horrible ok, Bobby is a horrible person so do not read if you are very uncomfortable with that. I think I tagged everything but yeah bad shit happens to this poor girl. Also, unedited.  
> DON'T LOOK MANA

After the meeting with the Battaglias and frustrating talk with the Boss, Bobby really needed to blow off some steam, and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

He’d driven back to the Big Kahuna burger joint and gone inside this time. Being so late at night, there was minimal staff and, as he’d hoped, the same girl that had served him before was behind the cash register. Ordering a large strawberry milkshake, apple turnover, and a side of large fries he’d laid the charm heavy on her. An averagely attractive girl working in a shitty burger place, and how flushed she’d get by his flirtations, he knew exactly which buttons he had to push to get her.

It wasn’t long before she was off her shift and agreed to go park with Bobby somewhere “quiet and more private” he’d whispered into her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  _Stupid fucking bitch,_  he grinned as he steered her towards his car. She’d giggled and blushed as he opened her door for her.

_What a fucking desperate slut._

 

She was lying in his back seat now, Big Kahuna shirt on the floor along with her bra. Her hair smelled like cooking oil and her skin tasted like salt, but she had nice big tits so Bobby focused on them. He put his mouth to one of her nipples, licking at the nub and sucking, while his hand kneaded at her other breast.

Her moans were loud in the confined space, and she reached down to run her hands through Bobby’s hair. He pulled off her tit and grabbed both her wrists. and held them above her head with one hand. She smiled mischievously liking the “kinkiness” of the action, and Bobby just growled and went back to playing with her tits.

His free hand started rubbing against her crotch, slipping under her black work slacks and rubbing her through her underwear. She was already wet, and as he rubbed hard against her clit, her underwear was getting soaked and her moans were getting louder.

“Desperate fucking bitch,” he muttered to her tit. “What was that?”

“Nothin’ doll,” Bobby couldn’t wait to turn this slut’s moans into gasps and screams of pain.

 

He put his mouth back to her nipple, rolling his tongue around it, and biting.

“Ow! Not so hard there,” Bobby pulled up and smacked her hard in the face with the hand that was just seconds ago down her pants. His dick twitched at the look of shock and anger on her face. She tried to pull her hands down but his grip on her wrists was  _strong_.

“What the fuck is your problem? Just let my hands go, you fucking prick!”

He grinned salaciously down at her. Bobby could put his charm on heavy for a girl but this, this anger and fear reaction, this was what he preferred. Her anger faltered for fear, as he let go of her hands got out of the open car door behind him.

Thinking he was still a somewhat decent person, she started reaching for her shirt, when a tight hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her all the way out of the car. She groaned in pain and curled on the ground, as her head hit the floor of the car and hard on the ground, but Bobby was just getting started.

 

Grabbing the girl by her hair, Bobby dragged her around the back of the car and pulled her up, bending her over the trunk. She was yelling and screaming, banging her hands on the trunk and kicking back, making Bobby grab for the gun tucked in his pants. Wasn’t going to have some little slut fucking up his car.

Forcing her head to the side so she can see him, he put the gun against her eye.

“If you don’t fucking stay still I’ll shoot both your legs, you want that you little cunt?”

Too terrified to reply she started tearing up, keeping her focus on the gun. Bobby pulled back the safety and smacked her head against the trunk.

“Do you fucking understand, you stupid fuckin’ cow?”

She nodded frantically as Bobby put the safety back on and put the gun away.

“That’s a good girl, be good for daddy now.” Removing his hand from her hair, he ripped her slacks off and pulled himself out of his jeans.

 

She was probably crying now, too afraid to make too much of a fuss, but Bobby just ignored her as he pushed her knees apart and spread her ass cheeks. She was tight around him, having had no preparation, but her pained noises just made him push in faster.

He grabbed her hair again with his left hand, and her hip with his right, needing to get some good leverage. Pulling her head back, he started fucking her hard and fast. Her hands were twitching and clenching, trying to hold on to  _something_  on the smooth surface of the car trunk. His hand on her hip grabbed one of her wrists and held it behind her back, holding her up and fucking into her deeper. The only downside to this position was he couldn’t see her nice tits bouncing with each thrust, but more than he liked that he loved fucking a girl over his car.

She was moaning loudly now, begging him to “please, sir  _stop!!_ ”, but her pleas just egged him on. Grabbing her hair again, he slammed her face on the trunk, lifted one of her legs and groaned at the deeper angle.

 

He was vaguely aware that he’d probably broken her nose on the impact, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Either way, he’d silenced her better, as her groans were more subdued. Her body wasn’t as tight now, not that it could be with his relentless thrusting. There was probably blood running down her thighs. The thought made him groan, and he bit into the back of her shoulder,  _hard_. This new pain pulled her out of her little disassociation, and she started begging again, her voice muffled by the trunk.

He pulled out briefly, just so he could flip her over onto her back and pulled her hips off the trunk and to his dick. Now he could see her nice tits bouncing as he fucked into her, and her bloodied, fucked up face. One hand was tight on her thigh, the new position slightly more difficult, and his other he brought to her throat and held  _tight_. On instinct, she brought her hands up to her neck trying to pry his hand away, as she gasped for air and tried to protest.

Bobby just held tight. He wanted to come in this slut while he was gagging for air. Make his dick, his face, the last thing she knows.

 

She was getting frantic now, unable to breathe and desperate to do so. Her hands pulled and smacked at his, and she pounded the trunk of the car. Anything so he would let go and she could breathe, but he only held tighter and fucked harder.

He was going to kill her like this, and she started to realize that as her face was coloring, her expression getting gross, desperate.

Bobby threw his head back and reveled in the feeling of her life in his hand, her body on his dick. He was so close now, and he knew she was too. The second her hands stilled and her gasping stopped, he thrust into her a last time and came  _hard_.

Thrusting through his release, he let go of her neck to rub his hair out of his face, back into place. When he pulled out, the girl’s lifeless body laid splayed out on his trunk, lower half hanging awkwardly. Pulling her off the car and throwing her to the ground like a piece of trash, he tucked himself back in his jeans and opened the trunk.

The selling point of a car like this was the trunk space. Plenty of room for a body, or two.


End file.
